Hidden and Unseen rewritten
by DaniLautner
Summary: Skylar Masen has had a hard life. When she moves in with her brother Jared she has a hard time keeping her sercet. What happens when a certain memmber of the pack imprints on her? Rated Mature for mentions of abuse ,rape,& cutting
1. Chapter 1

Hidden & Unseen

Preface

Hey I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I'm just really busy. I was reading what I wrote first and yikes! It was awful. So I rewrote it. I have a long list of people to thank for reading it when it was awful.

VampireKissesx, Saint of the Sinners, lunamoon 18, Skipperdoodle, Michelle 7, Sparkshaven Skysky 101, Avenger-Forever, Zoe212, Vanilla12ish,Mangagirl97,TeamTamani,xxslytherin girl101,Maladyum,Dazzle-Midnight-Melody,Karamgrace,LouveGurl5231,Dreamcatcher94,Lizy-Rose,I'm his Imprint, anna 45670, LisaaxDudette,Hanski,darkmystery94,Falcon200,mlev101,renesmee-4- Jake,132,Hannah3479,& Joy the Irish nut. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this. Please review and let me know. Well here goes nothing.

-Dani

I don't not own any of the characters beside Skylar, Luke, & Skylar's dad.

My name is Skylar Elizabeth Masen. I am 16 years old. I live in Jacksonville, Florida. And yes I am a cutter. Before you judge me listen to my story. From the time I was born till I was 13, I lived in North Carolina with my mom Rebecca, my dad Jesse, and my older brother Jared. I had a good life. But two weeks after my 13th birthday my mother was killed by a drunk driver. It torn my family apart. My mom was the glue that held my family together. Of course we didn't realize this until she was gone. In the weeks after her death m y dad avoided Jared and I and started drinking. Jared was never home. He avoided the house like a disease. And me, I was in denial. My mom was my best friend. I would sit on the Beach everyday by myself wondering why it had to be my mom. What had I done so bad to deserve that?

Six months after my mom died, Jared moved out and my dad and I moved to Jacksonville. It was for okay for the first few weeks but then one night my dad came home really drunk: "Skylar get down here now!" My dad yelled up the stairs. I yawned and looked at my clock. It's 3:30 in the morning. What the hell. "SKYLAR," then I ran down the stairs "Yeah," I said worriedly. What the hell is going on? "Where's my diner,' dad yelled. "It's four in the morning," I said half asleep. Then he punched me in the stomach and I was on the floor. My dad is twice my height and at least three times as strong. So this punched really knocked the wind out of me. "Don't talk back to me bitch," he yelled right before he spit on me. "I'm sorry," I coughed out. "You're worthless! If it weren't for you your mom would still be here." That hurt more than the punch. "You know what I'm going to teach you a lesson," he picked me up and dragged me by my hair to the couch then threw me on it. No, please god no was all I was thinking when he went for my jeans. "No, get off of me," I screamed trying to get him off of me. This did nothing but get me slapped in the face. He got off me but before I could get up he was back with a knife to my throat. That was the first time my dad raped me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden & Unseen

Chapter 1

Hey guys. Here chapter 1. Please read and review. When I get 5 reviews ill update again. Thanks. Lots of love.

-Dani

I don't own any of the characters except Skylar, Luke, & Skylar's dad.

It's been about two years since that night. The beating and rape still happen nightly. Right now I am sitting on the sofa in my living room icing my arms and legs. The newly formed purple and black bruises are covering the older yellower ones. My dad (if I can even call him that) is smart enough to never hit me where people can see the bruises. The only person who knows what my dad does to me is Luke, my boyfriend. He is incredibly cute. Luke has blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. He is also at least half a foot taller than me and very strong. That's one of the things I love about him. When I'm with him I feel safe. He is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. But lately we have been having problems. You see we have been dating for a year and for Luke that mean it's time to have sex. I'm not ready. My dad pretty much ruined sex for me. I feel bad that Luke has to pay for what my dad did but I'm not ready.

There was a knock on the door. I knew it was Luke. He was the only one who knew where I live. "Come in," I yelled not wanting to get up. "Hey babe," Luke said as he came into view. He smelled like beer. Before he even got to me he fell. "Luke, are you drunk?" "No why would you ask that," he slurred. I rolled my eyes. Luke made his way over to me, tripping the entire time. When he finally reached me he pulled me in and kissed me. We had been kissing for a while when I felt him trying to unbutton my jeans.

"Luke stop," I said pulling away from him. "No," he whispered then leaned back in. "Stop," I yelled as I shoved him away. This time he got up. "Damn it Skylar! What the hell not?" From the look on his face I could tell he was pissed. "Luke we have talked about this before, I'm not ready," I said hoping he would let it go."Soy your dad can have some but I can't? You know what Skylar, you're a whore." I didn't know what to say. Did my sweet loving boyfriend just use what my dad makes me do to call me a whore? "Luke you need to leave." I started to walk to the door to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "No Skylar." Before I had a chance to respond he had me on the couch and was on top of me. "Your mine now," he whispered in my ear as he unbuttoned my Jeans.

##################Time Gap#######################

After Luke left and I was able to get up I limped to the shower. I felt dirty. As soon as I go in the shower I reached for razor and made three long cuts down my arm. When I saw the blood I couldn't hold it in anymore I broke down in tears. I had my virginity take from me by my own dad and was raped by my boyfriend. Now who can I trust? Who is going to help my through this?

Once I stopped bleeding I turned the shower off and looked at myself in the mirror. There were new handprints on my hips and thins. I had a black eye and a handprint on my right cheek. Unable to look anymore I bandaged my cuts and got dressed. When I left the bathroom it was 5 o'clock. Crap he'll be home in a half an hour. I limped down the stairs and into the kitchen and made him his favorite, steak and fries. I had just put it on the table when he walked in. He eat his dinner, punched me, and left without a word. This was odd for him usually the beating is a lot worse than that. Through I could have done without the punch. I laid on the kitchen floor till I head the phone ring.

After a couple of rings I was able to pull myself of the floor and limp to the phone.

"Hello," I answered after the fourth ring.

"Sky, "an unfamiliar voice said.

"Um yeah. Who is this?"

"Really Skylar? It's me Jared, your big brother."

"Oh hi," I said trying to sound happy.

"I know we haven't talked in a while but I was wondering, would you like to come stay with me?"

"But what about school?"

"Well you could go to La Push High."

"Okay," I can get away from Luke and my dad.

"Cool. Well pack tonight. Your plane leaves at five tomorrow night."

"Okay see you then."

"Okay bye Sky."

"Bye," then I hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Hey guys. I'm back. I was thinking about it and I didn't really describe what Skylar looked like. If you look up Demi Lovato you see some kind of dark pictures of her. That's what she looks like. Anyway I thinking about doing a section of the next chapter of what Jared thinks of Skylar. Let me know what you think. I don't own any character besides Skylar, Luke or Skylar's dad.

-Dani

My "dad" didn't come home last night. Thank goodness. He would kill me if he saw me packing. I'm not sure how I feel about going to live with Jared. I mean I would love to get away from my "dad" and Luke but I haven't seen Jared in two years. What if he doesn't like me? What if he acts like my "dad"? Well at least Luke won't be there. I could always come back. But my dad would probably… Yeah never mind.

Anyway before I can leave this hellhole I have to go another one. School. In the movies you see the jocks, the cheerleaders, the band geeks, nerd etc… Well that's how it is at my school. But I'm not in any of these groups. I'm the outsider. I'm the emo anorexic. I'm the whore whose boyfriend won't even look at her during school. Jocks trip me in the hall. The cheerleaders spill stuff on me. Even the nerds make fun of me. I wish I could say that I stand up for myself but I don't.

So like every other school day I walk the three miles to school. Thanks to my luck it raining. Hard. By the time I get to Sun Valley high school I'm drenched. And of course the first thing I do is fall on my ass. But not without the help of Taylor, the football Captain. "Well if it isn't Skylar. Cut yourself today?" Yes "What cat got your tongue?" I got up and stated walking away. "See ya later tramp," he yelled causing everyone in the hallway to laugh and point as I walked to my locker. I get my books and put my bags with everything I'm talking to Jared in them in my locker. Then I limped to my first class.

Time#############skip

Lunch Time

School dragged on. I sat in my seat in the back of the class and listened to my iPod. You would think that I would get lost but I don't. I'm supposed to be in advanced classes but my "dad" won't let me. I guess he doesn't want me to graduate early. Who else would he hit? In Geometry we measured shapes. In history we learned about the American Revolution again. Then in English we read Pride and Prejudice. Which I already read. So all in all a pretty boring day.

When I got to the lunchroom instead of going through the lunch line with everyone else I sat at my empty table in the back. Like always. For a few minutes I just sit there watching everyone. Everyone looks like their having fun. Laughing and joking around with their friends. It kind of makes me sad. I never had that here. I have no what I did to make everyone hate me. I really don't. 

My thoughts are interrupted by someone sitting next to me. "Hey Skylar," Emma the head cheerleader and the biggest whore in school said in her really annoying voice. I just looked at her. "So how are you?" Again I just looked at her. Oh boy, wonder what she's going to do this time. "Okay well, you looked kind of hungry. I thought I would bring you some food," the she dumped all her food on my head. That bitch. That's it. I'm leaving today anyway. I stood up. "Aw Skylar. You finally decided to finally to stand up for…," but before she could finish her sentence, I pull my fist back and punched her in the nose. I walked out of the lunchroom leaving her and the rest of this hellhole behind me.

After I left the lunchroom I got my stuff and limped to the bus stop. It was 1:15 and my plane leaves at 5 but who knows how long it will take to get through security. I had to wait about a half an hour for the bus. The driver was an old man at least in his late sixties. As I get my bus pass out of my wallet, I can fell his eyes going up and down my body. Creep. I show him the pass and limp to a seat in the middle of the bus.

It takes about an hour to get to the airport. Most of that hour was spent with me listening to my iPod and the driver looking back at me. When the bus stopped outside the airport I grabbed my two bags and got off as fast as I could. Thankfully my leg had started to feel better so I could walk normally. It would draw some attention if a fifth teen year old limped onto a plane. There wasn't many people at the airport so it didn't take long to get through security. After going through the x-ray thing and having my bags checked I made my way to a nearby bench. I checked the time 3:45. Great, what the heck am I going to do in an airport for an hour? I turned on my iPod and decided to do some people watching. Not much to see. Little kids yelling happily about their first time on a plane. Woman running around trying to control their kids. Men in suits with briefcases, typing on their Blackberries.

Then there was a group of people walking towards me. Three boys and two girls. They were all beautiful. The first boy was very big. Not fat but lots of muscle. He has black curly hair. The second boy was also muscular but he was not was not as big as the first. He had long curly blonde hair. The last boy had muscle but was the smallest. He had bronze "sex hair". Then there were the girls. The first looked like a model. Everything ever girl wanted to be. She was skinny and tall with long blonde hair. The last girl was short with spiky black hair. She remained me of a pixie. They didn't look alike but they all were really pale and had pretty golden eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and my other brother Edward. And you are?""Skylar," normally I would have ignored her but she seem nice. "Aw that's a really pretty name," the blonde, Rosalie said. "Um, thanks." Who are these people? "So, where are you headed," Emmett I think said."Washington." "Really so are we, "Alice said jumping up and down. I just watched her. This girl is weird. Edward, the boy with bronze hair laughed. Did I say that out loud?

_Flight 605 to Seattle Washington is now boarding_

"Oh that's us, "Emmett yelled. As soon as I picked up my bags up I was dragged to the plane. I found my seat which was right next to the window with Rosalie on my right. I turned on my IPod and got ready for my 15 hour plane ride.

Time###############Skip

"Skylar, Skylar? Wake up," Someone said shaking me. "What," I said annoyed."We're here," Alice said. "Okay," I grabbed my bags and started to get off the plane. "Have a good day," a slutty girl said to the guys before moving out of my way. "Thanks," I mumbled "Skylar, need a ride?" Jasper asked. "No, my brother is supposed to come get m…" "Skylar," someone yelled in a deep voice. I looked around and saw a man running towards me. He was at least 6' bigger than my "dad" and Luke. He had spiky black hair and looks just like my "dad". Yep that's Jared."Skylar, wow look at you. You look just like mom, "he hugged me and I flinched. I don't think he noticed but the Cullens did. When he pulled away I whispered a small "hi." Jared looked at me strange then he noticed the Cullens. "I see you met the Cullens," he said his voice filled with disgust. "Your sister is so sweet, Jared. Where have you been hiding her, "Alice said teasingly."Skylar, why don't you go get your bag?" "Um, okay." I turned and walked to the baggage claim. I quickly found my two small bags and made my way to Jared just in time to hear: "I don't care what you were doing. Stay away from my sister." What's that all about? "You ready?" I nodded. Jared grabbed both my bags and started to walk away. I waved to the Cullens and followed Jared out of the airport.

Once in Jared's 1960s truck he turned the radio to some rap station. He began singing horribly. I rolled my eyes."Like you could do any better." I just shook my head. "You don't talk much do you? You used to be impossible to get to shut up. What happened?" I just shrugged my shoulders. No one talked again till we saw _Welcome to La Push Washington. Population 957_. Well now 958. After that sigh we drove for about fifth teen before stopping in front of a small house. The house was painted a faded blue. It had darker blue shutters and was one story. Jared led me down a long hallway. There were pictures all over the wall. Some were of Jared and I when we were little. There were some of us with mom and "dad". There was also some of some guys who looked just like him and a pretty girl. "That's my girlfriend, Kim," Jared said pointing to the picture of the girl. "She's pretty." I know," he said proudly. "Come on," he led me to the last door in the hallway. "So this is your room.' The room was painted dark purple and black. There was a bed, desk, nightstand, a mirror, and my favorite a huge window."My friends and I painted it. Do you like it?" "It's perfect.""Good, well the bathroom is across the hall and my room is the first door on the left" Thanks." "Well I'll let you unpack.""Okay." I started unpacking and realized how tired I was. As soon as head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving and Black Friday. I stood in line for five hours waiting for an Xbox for my little brother. Yeah a long time. Ha, anyway I have some very special people to thank for reviewing, alerting and reading. LadyMiraculousNight, Random Cookie Ninja, dustyrose03, Torrid Venom, c10123456, Midnight LeAnn, DaniexLautner6 (btw nice name ;)), Twilightlova20, BlueEyedCoutryGirl, Rose-The Daughter of Hades, ., xhouseofnightgrlx,Michelle7,megane793,gossipgirl101,tianemariah,gothygurl,Tempestastlgnis. You guys rock. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Till next time.

-Dani

I don't own any character but Skylar, Luke &Skylar's dad.

I woke up to Jared shaking me. "Skylar, wake up. We're going to my friend's house for dinner.""Okay." "We leaving 45 minutes, "he said leaving the room. I grabbed my black hoodie; black skinny jeans, paramore band shrit, &a black beanie then walk across the hall. I was in and out of the shower in five minutes. I got dressed and straighten my already straight hair. I put on black eye shadow and eyeliner to hide my black eye and concealer to hide the bruise on my check. The repainted my nail black. I looked completely different. I looked Goth. After putting on my converses I walked downstairs. "Oh good your rea…," he stopped midsentence. I waved my hand in front of his face. "What? Um, yeah sorry. Let's go."

The car ride was awkward. No one talked at all. After twenty minutes Jared pulled into a driveway surrounded by woods. Finally we came to a house. It looked like a cabin. There were really pretty flowers everywhere. When we got out I noticed the rap around pouch with glass doors. Jared went right in without knocking and motioned for me to follow. When I got inside the house I froze. Sitting at table were at least six guys who looked just like Jared were staring at me. For a minute no one said anything but then Jared spoke up. "Guys this is Skylar, my sister. Skylar, this is Seth, Quil, Embry, Jacob Brady and Collin."They all said hi when Jared said their names. I just smiled. "Jared is that you," a deep voice said. "Yeah, Sam." Sam came into the room with a girl following him."Sam this is my sister Skylar. Skylar this is Sam and Emily."Before I had a change to get a good look at them Emily hugged me I all noticed. She pulled away. "It's nice to meet you, Skylar," then I finally got a look at her. She had three long scars down her face. I smiled and looked away. Jared spoke "So, tomorrow you start school. Seth will show you around," I nodded. "You can help me with dinner if you want," Emily said. "Okay," then I followed her into the kitchen. I hear Seth I think say "Damn, she's hot, "and a smack. Oh boy.

I helped Emily make a mountain of food. Enough to feed an army. We made lots of hamburgers, baked beans and corn on the cob. There were also some bags on chips and brownies. It had to of taken at least an hour to make it all. I must have been making a face because Emily said" Yeah, I know it seems like a lot but when you see the guys eat you'll understand." I nodded. 'You should go ahead and get your food before the guys eat it all," she said before leaving the room. I grabbed a plate and began o put a hamburger on it when Emily came back. She wasn't alone. The girl from the picture in was with her. Kim, Jared's girlfriend."Hi, I'm Kim. You must be Skylar." I smiled at her then turned back to the food. I grabbed some baked beans, chips and a brownie and left the kitchen. I walked into the dining room and sat down. As soon as I took my first bite Emily and Kim sat down and the boys pushed their way to the kitchen. When they were done they sat done. Jared was on my right with Kim next to him. Seth was on my left with Jacob next to him. I just sat there eating my food while everyone else laughed and joked around. They act just like a family. They are a family. Emily and Sam are the parents of the group. The guys are all brothers. I've never see anything like it.

"So Skylar, you're a junior?" I nodded. "You look young for seventeen, "Emily said. "She's fifteen Jared said. Seth's fork fell to the table."Wow." Everyone's faces had shock written all over them. "She's really smart,"Jared said proudly. "Are you excited for school tomorrow?" I shrugged. What's there to be excited about? More stuck up cheerleaders. Jocks who think there god. More being tripped in the hallway and having food spilled on my head. What's not to be excited about? "Well I'm sure you'll have fun," Emily said smiling. "Hey where's Paul," Embry asked."He's busy. You'll see him tomorrow. He's in your grade Skylar,"Sam said. "Yeah he would have graduated with me but he decided to ditch his entire freshman and sophomore year, "Jared said laughing. I just smiled. I was quiet the rest of dinner. We got home at about 9:30. Then Jared and I watched my favorite TV show, Criminal Minds. When it was over Jared told me that school starts at seven and I should get some sleep. I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. Then washed my face. After I changed into a hoodie and sweats. I was on autopilot. I didn't even realize I was doing these things till I was in my new bed. I was so nervous about school. I really just want to disappear. I finally fell asleep at 12.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound and Jared standing in the doorway. He walked over and when he went to turn off the alarm I flinched. Can you really blame me? I thought he was going to hit me. He looked at me confused then brushed it off. "It's 5:30. I'm driving you to school in an hour." I nodded and he left the room. I got in the shower and somehow managed not to see my scars or think about what caused them. When I got out of the shower, I changed into gray skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, a black hoodie, and converses. I styled my long black hair so my bangs almost covered my eyes. I did my makeup the same as yesterday. Dark black eyeliner and eye shadow .After one last look in the mirror I went down the stairs. I came down at exactly 6:30. "You ready," Jared asked as soon as I came into the kitchen. I nodded, grabbed a granola bar and followed him to the truck.

After a silent ten minute car we pulled up to the school. It was one story but you could see that there were at least three buildings. They were made of brick with chipped brown paint and large doorways and windows. People began staring as soon as I got out of the car. "Check out the emo chick, she's hot," and She probably a whore" was the first thing I heard. I was standing there looking at my feet when Jared's friends got to us."Hey guys," they all said hey. "Hey Skylar,"Seth said. I just smiled. "You have to go to the office to get your schedule. Seth will take you. Good luck, "I nodded then pulled my hood up and put my headphones in. I heard Jared tell his friends to look out for me and that he would be back for lunch. I started walking without knowing writher or not Seth was behind me. Seth rang the little bell on the desk repeatedly as soon as we got inside. After like eight rings the lady at the desk turned around. "This is Skylar Masen. She's here to get her schedule.""Aw yes here it is, "she said after turning back to her desk. She handed it to me. I smiled and started to walk away. Before I could even look at it, Seth took it out of my hands."Aw you don't have any classes with me but you have study hall with Pau; you'll meet him later. Come on I'll walk you to English." So I guess I have English first. Once I got to English, I sat in the back and finally looked at my schedule.

1. English

2. Trig

3. History

4. Biology

Lunch

5. Spanish 2

6. Study Hall

7. Music

Not too bad.

Lunch ##########################

Most of the day people just stared at me. Sometimes I could hear them whispering about me but I tried to just tune them out. After biology I started walking to my locker but I wasn't even half way there before someone stopped me. She was tin and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing really short shorts and a black tank top with really high heels. "Hi your Skylar right? I'm Jenna, "she said with a fake smile. I just looked at her. "Well I can already see that you're going to be a problem so just stay out of my way and I won't make your life a living hell, got it ?" She said then knocked my books out of my hands and walked away. Oh boy. I picked up my books and walked to my locker. I put my books in my locker and had just closed it when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

** Flashback**

_I was a sophomore. I was in study hall and was about to ask to go to the bathroom so I could get out of class. When I got up a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. It was Luke. That was the day we met. We ended up making out in the girls bathroom. Not too long after he raped me. **_

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone whispering in my ear."Hey how bout we ditch this place and go do something fun," then he started kissing my neck. I was trying to kick him and punch him but he was to strong. He started to pull up my shirt when "Get off of her Tyler, "someone said in a deep voice. "Go run off to Sam, Paul," so he's Paul. Well he does look kind of like Jared. "Let her go or I will kick your ass." "I don't think I wi…" But he didn't get a chance to finish because Paul punched him in the face. He fell down bring me down with him and I hit my head on my locker. Tyler was knocked out. Paul pulled him off me. "Skylar, are you okay? You hit your head really hard."Then I looked up into his dark brown eyes. He froze. While he was frozen, I ran down the hall. When I turned the corner and fell on the floor and cried. "Skylar," I looked up. It was Jared. He held me and for the first time I let him. I cried into his shoulder while he kept asking what was wrong. "Is she okay," I heard Paul's voice say. "Not really what happened?" Well Tyler..." Then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4. I'm SO excited. I have decided to rewrite my story I love you! also. The first chapter will hopefully be up this week so please please please read it. I have some people to thanks: RachelleNicole523, foxxiemama5, darkmystery94, Dancer98, MilitaryGil101, and SexxiBexxiexx. A very special thanks to BlueEyedCountryGirl, she always reviews and I really enjoy reading them. Sadly I'm not getting many reviews lately so I'm not going to update again until I get 5 more review. Please read and review. I hope you had a GREAT Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa etc…..

-Dani

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was in a bed in a strange dark room. It took me a minute to realize it was my room. How did I get here? Shouldn't I be at school? Suddenly everything that happened with Tyler all came back to me, I shuttered. Thank goodness Paul was there. Aw Paul, I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about his dark brown eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Snap out of it Skylar. You've know him for like an hour. I looked up at the clock 5:30 my stomach growled so I got out of bed. I was still in the clothes I wore to school. Thank goodness.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table were at least six shirtless guys, who were all staring at me when I walked in. I turned around and started back up the stairs. "Skylar, come here, "Jared yelled from the kitchen. So close. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen."How are you feeling, "Jared asked from the spot where he and Paul were standing by the fridge. I shrugged my shoulders."Here take this. You hit your head pretty hard." He handed me some Advil. I didn't even realize I had a headache until he give them to me. Jared handed me a glass of water and I took them. "If it makes you feel any better, Paul really kicked Tyler''ll be in the hospital for weeks," Quil said. I winced and stepped away from Paul. He looked hurt and the others just looked confused. "Um, Skylar can we talk," Jared asked. I nodded and followed him to my room. He sat on my bed and motioned for me to follow. When I sat down I noticed he had a notebook on his lap."Skylar, I don't know what but something is going on with you. And I don't think you want to tell me, am I right?" I nodded."I asked Emily what I should do and she suggested I get you a journal to write in. I promise I won't look at it. But I want you to write in this. Can you do that for me?"I nodded."Thank you. I have to go. See you later." Then he left.

After he left I decided to take a walk. I grabbed my wallet and my IPod then left. It was raining of course so I pulled my hood up and began walking I walked past the school, a store, and a car lot. Normal stuff you see in every town. I walked until I came to a music store. I decided to go in. It was a small shop. There were lots of guitars and drum sets but there were also instruments like trumpets and clarinets. I was interested in the guitars. My mom had brought me one but I was forced to leave with my dad. She taught me how to play. She was a great singer and she used to sing me to sleep every night. I looked at them for awhile .Then I saw it. My mom's guitar. The same exact guitar she used to play. Acoustic, black and white. The 1975 version. (A/N Sorry I don't know much about guitars.) I have to have it. Underneath it was a sign, $1000 I checked my wallet, I had just enough. I grabbed the guitar and the matching case, payed the man at the counter and left. I was going to walk home when I saw a cliff.

From the top of the cliff you could see the waves crashing in the ocean. I t had stopped ringing so I sat down. I took the guitar out of its case and began to strum it. It felt good to play again. I hadn't been able to play in almost a year since my dad took mine away from me. I began playing a song I wrote one day after a bad beating:

**He's hurting me by Maria Mena**

_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts _

_They don't bother me when I'm alone_

_Can you come over save me, because he won't stop_

_Now get him off his fucking throne_

_Caution the floor's wet in here, been crying_

_I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying_

_I don't know what he's capable of doing_

_But he hurting me_

_It's not his fault I made him lose his temper _

_I should know better not to talk to loud_

_There's no one out there who could love me better_

_I'm not like you, you are too proud_

_Caution the floor's wet in here, been crying_

_I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying_

_I don't know what he's capable of doing_

_But he's hurting me_

_Don't leave me_

_Please believe me_

_Baby there is_

_I can explain_

_Please love me_

_Please need me _

_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts_

_They don't bother me when I'm alone_

_Can you come over save me, because he won't stop_

_Now get him of his fucking throne _

I sat there for what seemed like hours, crying.

I must have fallen asleep on the cliff and someone carried me here because the next thing I knew I was in my bed. I heard snoring; I looked over and saw that Paul was asleep in a chair next to my bed. I carefully climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. You could see the busies on my face. I redid my makeup and hopped that no one noticed them. Then I went downstairs. Jared was sitting in the living room with six other guys, two I didn't recognize and one girl. She was starring out the window and for some reason I felt bad for her that's when Jared noticed me."Skylar what the hell were you thinking? Leaving without telling anyone, then not coming home, "I took a step back and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, "I mumbled. Jared sighed. "It's okay. Just please don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack, "he smiled and it was quiet. "So Skylar you play the guitar," Jacob asked. I looked at him confused. How did he know that? "I found it next to you on the cliff when I found you earlier," I nodded. "Will you play for us," Kim asked. When did she get here? I relucktly took the guitar case from guitar and began to strum my guitar. I didn't sing, that's something I want to keep to myself. I closed my eyes and got really into it. It felt so good to play again. Once I had finished, I opened my eyes to see everyone starring at me. After a couple of minutes they began clapping. I blushed and put my guitar back in its case."Wow Sky you're amazing just like mom, "I flinched and bumped into Paul. I gasped and quickly step forward.

"So anyway Skylar this is Collin and Brady, "Jared said pointing to two boys who were much smaller than the other. "And by the window is this queen bitch Leah." Wait did he really just say that?"Yeah I'd stay away from her. Her bitchyness is contagious. Plus she'll just bitch till you leave her. Isn't that right Sam," Leah ran out. Okay that's it! "What the hell is wrong with you? You have no idea what it's like to be her. She could be in so much more pain than you know and you're just making it worse. Now I don't know what happened between Sam and Leah but you guys don't need to rub in her face. And to hear you do it Jared, it makes me sick." I yelled and they were all surprised. "Now while you guys are being assholes, I'm going to go find Leah," then I ran out the door.

I searched hour hours, I just couldn't find her. I was about to give up when I remembered the cliff. If I like it up there maybe she does too. Sure enough she was there; I sat down next to her. Neither of us said anything for awhile. But surprisingly I was the one to break the quiet. "Are you okay," she didn't say anything. "Don't listen to Jared he's just being a jackass." "You think he's the only one? All of them do it. Except Seth and Embry for some reason. I'm just the pathetic ex-girlfriend that Sam and everyone else can't get rid of. He left me for my cousin, Skylar. He didn't want me, no one does. I'm a pathetic excuse for a person," whoa Emily is Leah's cousin? "No you're not. There nothing wrong with you. Sam didn't deserve you. And if they make fun of your pain they're pathetic idiots. Trust me it will get better, I promise "she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she hugged me and I flinched then relaxed. Leah isn't going to hurt me. I walked her home. What my brother said was awful but what she is dealing with is worse. A broken heart. As I walked the half mile from herhouse to mine I was thinking about my dad. Not the abuse and the rape but what he was like before my mom died. He was overprotective and was always fun and joking around. He was my best friend. Then my mom died.

It was quiet when I went in the house. They were all still in the living room. I went straight towards the stairs."Skylar,"Kim called. I turned around and ahead into the living room. "Where's Leah?"She asked. "I walked her home, "she nodded with a sad look on her face."I'm such an ass,"Jared said and I nodded. "You all are. You might want to fix that, " Paul gave me a heartbreaking look then I went upstairs. I saw my new journal. I found I pen next to it. I picked it up and began to write in it.

**My name is Skylar Masen . My brother Jared noticed how quiet I was. He knows I won't explain it to him, so he asked me to write in this. So here goes nothing. My dad abuses and rapes me. Then just before I came here my boyfriend Luke raped me. It has really changed me. I'm not the life of the party I used to be. I cut myself. It takes the pain away. Well at least for a little while. I don't want to do it but its how I deal with what happened to me. Today when Jared said all of those really really awful things to Leah they reminded me so much of my dad and Luke. They both said really awful things to I'm quite but when he said those things to her and exploded. I can't stand people being in pain. I don't know how much more I can handle. I came here to get away from it not to live it all over again. Wish me luck. **

**-Skylar **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

When I woke up I was back to the normal Skylar. The one who doesn't talk. I got up, got dressed, did my hair and makeup, and then went downstairs. Jared was sitting at the kitchen table with Paul. "Hi Skylar," Paul said as I went to grab a granola bar. I nodded, they gave me sad looks. "So Skylar, do you have any plans today," I shook my head. "Well the guys and Leah, Kim and Emily are coming over, you could hang out with us watch some movies if you want." I thought about it for a minute then nodded. It's just a movie right? "Great I'll order some pizzas. You can pick a movie if you want," wow he's excited. Wait where are the movies? "Paul can you show Sky Sky where the movies are while I order the pizza," I froze. No one has called me Sky Sky in years. "You okay," Paul asked. I nodded and Paul led me to the TV and opened the doors underneath it. There all stacked up were at least hundred different movies. I quickly scanned through the movies and found my all-time favorite movie _The Hangover._ Paul looked at me and smiled. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to pick some really girly movies," I smiled. We just sat there on the floor looking into each other's eyes. Man he has pretty eyes. The back door slammed open, breaking us out of are daze and sending us both jumping about a foot in the air. "Hey Skylar," Seth yelled loudly. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and Leah were all crowned into the small kitchen. Leah was smiling and taking to Embry. She looked really happy, I smiled. Sam on the other hand was glaring in Leah and Embry's direction, I rolled my eyes. Then they noticed I was in the room. "Hey Sky," Leah said smiling. I nodded then put the movie on the counter and grabbed a water bottle. "Um Leah can we talk in the living room," Jared asked her. "Um sure I guess'" Leah said looking at me confused. I smiled as they left. I guess Jared took what I said yesterday to heart.

I watched them all laughing and joking around. It was kind of cute. Jared and Leah came back into the room and Paul walked over and stood beside me. I am pretty sure I was blushing. "So Skylar,"Jared said from across the room everyone got quiet. I stopped looking at my feet and looked at him. "What do you want to do next week, "what? I just looked at him while everyone else was staring at me. "For your birthday. There is no way you forgot your 16th birthday. I thought that was something girls dream about all their lives." "How come you didn't say anything," Leah asked. "I guess I just haven't really thought about it," I said quietly while looking at my feet. "Well I called dad and Luke..." "You what," I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "Um was I not supposed to do that' "Jared asked confused. "No I'm just surprised. Um I'm going to go take a nap," I ran upstairs, got into bed, grabbed my pill and forced myself to fall asleep.

_Dream:_

_I'm sitting on the couch in the living room. I'm watching my favorite show __**Criminal Minds**__. Just as they are about to enter the suspects house the front door slams open. My dad and Luke came into the house with terrifying smiles on their faces. I quickly crawled to the other side of the couch and curled into a protective ball. "Such a pretty girl," Luke said trying to unbutton my jeans. "Get away from me," I yelled. My dad reached up slapped me in the face. "Shut up or it will be worse you dirty whore." Luke grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my head. While he did this my dad took my jeans off followed by his own "No please stop," I screamed. My dad just covered my mouth and was about to enter me. _

"Skylar Skylar wake up. Come on Skylar," someone said shaking me. I opened my eyes screaming but quickly realized it was Jared shaking me. I sat up catching my breath. I looked around Jared wasn't the only one in the room. All the guys, Leah, Emily, Kim and Paul were also in my room with him. "Skylar are you okay sweetie? You were screaming," Emily said but I ignored her. Paul came over and tried to hug me. I flinched away from his touch. The broken look on his face broke my heart. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." "Sky you need to…," Jared began. "I'm going to take a shower. So if you could," they all gave me sad looks but nodded and left my room.

I grabbed a gray pair of sweatpants and a red thermal. Then I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Jared called them. Now they know where I am. What if they come to get…? I quickly grabbed my razor to stop that thought. I made three cuts down each arm and four on my left leg. It stuns but it stopped the memories of the rape and abuse. I washed my hair and body then got out. I found where Jared kept the band aids and took care of my cuts. Then I got dressed and headed downstairs trying to think of a lie on the way.

They were all sitting around the kitchen table talking in whispers. Then they stopped and watched me as I walked passed them and sat on the kitchen counter. It was quiet. Paul was staring me down and I was staring right back, glaring. "Okay that's it Skylar what the hell is wrong with you, "Jared yelled loudly making me jump. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. Jared looked at my arms grasping. He was followed by everyone else. I looked down at my arms. My sleeves were pulled up, the cuts I just made showed, still bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't reviewed I have been really busy with school. I would like to thank the following people for adding me and my story to your alerts and favorites: **emzxx, The DarkSecretsOfFablenHaven, Forbiddenluv, helloyellowmeadow, ChristinaAguileraFan, MaddieJeanne, JewelOfTheSea101, ILOVEJADE, Indiaisgolden, Super Natural Queen 4 Life, brightstarr8982,kmb73brwr,TalonNight, ,Smmi888,TearsOfTheRiver.I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Cheyennenichole: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I promise you it's about to get a whole lot worse for Skylar. So keep reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**BlueEyedCountryGirl: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lil-miss-Kaycee: Thank you so much. I try really hard to make my story different from other Paul stories. I feel like you really get what I'm trying to get people to understand about Skylar. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's dedicated to you. **

**dark-lelu: Thanks. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Keep reading it will get even better. **

**Xhouseofnightgrlx: Thanks. Reviews like yours keep me going. You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. **

**-Dani **

"Oh my gosh, "Kim gasped. I pulled my selves down and crossed my arms. "Okay, I'm at a lost here. I'm calling dad. I mean I know it's almost the anniversary of mom's death but your being dramatic." "I'm being dramatic? How would you feel if your mom died picking you up from school? Your dad starts acting like you don't exist and her death is your fault. Your brother leaves you alone to deal with it by yourself. How do you think all that felt? I was 13 for gosh sake. I needed you but where were you huh? Have a good fucking night," I run out of the house and ran into the woods**. **

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh what do I do now? Jared is going to send me back to live with my dad. He's going to kill me. Then Luke… oh my gosh. I ran to the cliff then I realized this was the first place they would look. I ran back into the woods tripping over rocks and logs as I ran. I must have run for miles. I collapsed by a small building, that looked like a cabin with my legs burning. After a few minutes I got up and walked with my sore legs to the door. I knocked on the door three times. No one answered so I walked in.

When I walked the first thing I saw was a large white with nothing but an old chair in it. Walking farther into the room I saw the only other room was a small bathroom. Not being able to take it anymore I fell on the floor crying. It was nice to get it all out. To not be worried someone will hear me and I'd have to make up some lie. But I also was scared. This life of lying and hiding is all I know. Eventually I ran out of tears and started thinking about what I can do to make this place look nice. After what seemed like hours I began the long walk home.

##########Time S KIP###########

Through the kitchen window I saw my worse night mare. Paul, Jared and Luke sitting at the kitchen table. Jared and Luke were having some serious looking conversion while Paul was glaring at Luke. I went around the house and quietly went in the other door then headed towards the stairs. When I got to my room I went into the closet and locked the door. I curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth. Why is he here? Is he alone? Did he bring my dad? I knocked a few boxes down with a loud bang. "Skylar you up there, "Jared yelled up the stairs. "Yeah," I choked out. "Can you come here," I got up and walked very slowly down the stairs. "Hey," Jared said when he met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on I have something to show you, "he led me to the kitchen. "Skylar how are you doing sweetheart, "Luke said when he saw me. "Fine," he hugged me and I flinched. "Why don't we take a walk?" "Um I don't think," I started but I was cut off. "Go ahead Skylar. Have fun, "Jared said smiling while Paul glared at him. Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. Away from the people who can protect me.

Luke didn't say a word as he led me into the woods. He didn't look nervous or sad or sorry he looked pissed off. We got about half a mile into the woods when he sat down on a rock. I leaned on a tree about four feet away. "Why Skylar. Why the hell did you just think you could run away and I wouldn't find you, "he said in a slow calm voice. " I…um,"I said timidly. "No, shut up," he yelled then he came over to me and slapped me. Luke pushed me to the ground. "No, please," I yelled but like always it didn't work. "It's time I make you pay you whore," he takes both of our pants off. I didn't scream this time because it never seems to work.

Luke grabs a condom and puts it on. At least he is being safe I guess. He roughly shoved into me causing me to bleed. I bite my lip to stop the scream. Eventually the pain fades; I close my eyes and wait for it to be over. Luke pulls out of me and puts his pants back on. "Get up, "he says his voice calm once again. I got up, got dressed and ran. But of course I tripped on a log. Luke saw, laughed then kept on walking.

I follow him to the house. When we got to the pouch he grabs my hand roughly in his. I plaster on a fake smile as we walk into the house where everyone is waiting, staring at our hands. "Well I have to get back. School. I'll call you, "he kissed me roughly then left. "When that happened, "Jared asked as soon as I took my seat on the floor next to the couch. "What?" "You and Luke, "he said getting annoyed. "The week after I moved to Jacksonville. Not that you would know." One look at his face tells me I messed up. I quickly move away from him. "So um what's going on, "I said trying to changed the subject. "Skylar, you know we all care about you right," Emily said. "You're known me for four days, "I snapped. It doesn't matter, "she responded. "Yeah whatever, "then Jared stepped in. "Regardless I'm not going to sit around knowing what you're doing to yourself. Staring Wednesday you're going to seeing Quil's mom. She's a counselor. "What? No I don't need or want help," well yes I do but not with that, with Luke and my dad. "You're going." I ran up to my room. I slammed the door and grabbed my notebook.

_Who does he think he is? Telling me what to do. I don't need help. I cut myself so what? I could be doing so much worse. I f he wants to "help" then he shouldn't have sent me to the woods with Luke so he could rape me again. Thanks Jared. I know it's not his fault I'm just lost. I'm not me anymore. I'm walking dead. Maybe someday if Luke and my dad are around I'll be dead for real. It sounds peaceful. Death. Maybe it's not such a bad thing_

_-Skylar_

I walked to the bathroom for my razor. I tore up the bathroom up when I didn't find it where I last put it. Who would take… Jared! "Jared," I yelled running down the stairs. "Where is it?" He and everyone else came into the kitchen. "Did you really think I would leave it there?" "You have no right," I screamed. "Yes I do. You're not going to kill yourself," he said seriously. "I never wanted. I just need to forget," I whispered. "Forget what," Paul asked. "You wouldn't understand," tears began rolling down my cheeks. "I think it's best if I move back in with dad," I choked out. I don't want to but they can't find out. "No," Paul yelled. I raised an eyebrow. "I need to be alone," I said then went to the only place I wanted to be right now, the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back…. Did ya miss me? Sorry I haven't updated. School, schedules, band, homework, and just life got in the way. I promise now to update every other Saturday. The story is really starting to heat up. Lots more Paul in this chapter. I have some people to thank for add me and my stories to their story and author alerts: Blue Heart Dreamer, Catalysand, Slythergirl101xx, BlondBanana, and Twilightgirl67386. Thanks so much. **

**Twilightlova20: Thanks so much. I'm really glad you like it. **

**BlondBanana: Ha, I promise ill never make you wait this long again. This story can be very intense and I get very into it. Trust me it going to get worse, in a good way. Keep reading. This chapter is for you.**

**XhouseofnightgrlX: Thank you. Don't worry I don't plan to stop writing anytime soon. I'm too invested into this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**BlueEyedCountryGirl: Thanks. I love how you review every chapter. Enjoy**

**Cheyennenichole: I feel bad for her too. Sometimes it keeps me up at night. Ha, hope you like this chapter.**

**Kmb73brwr: I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter makes you want to keep reading. **

**Twilightgirl67386: Thank you. I try to make all chapters enjoyable. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters expect Skylar, Luke and her teachers. **

I woke up to Seth shaking me. "Wake up I'm driving you to school in a half hour, "he said smiling down at me. "Where's Jared," I asked confused. "Um, he's at work." "He works?" First I've ever heard of this. "Yeah um get ready. We'll get some coffee at the diner," he left the room in a hurry. I stared after him for a minute. He's hiding something. They all are.

Sighing I got up and walked to the bathroom. I tried to avoid looking in the mirror but of course I couldn't help looking. Suddenly I was glad my room was dark when Seth came in. My right cheek had Luke's handprint on it as well as around my neck. My eye was swollen and a light shade of purple. After a few minutes I got in the shower an attempted to wash away what Luke caused last night. Sadly when I got out I still felt dirty. I put on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank-top that showed off my dark purple bra. I blown dried my hair till it was perfectly straight. For my makeup I put on foundation to cover the handprints then I put on gray eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. It hid everything perfectly. After putting on some lotion I went back to my room and put on a black pull over hoodie that went almost to my knees. Got to cover the scars.

"You ready, Seth asked smiling as I walked the down stairs. " Yeah just got to put on my shoes," I said walking away from him. After looking all over the living room and the bathroom I found my black All-star converses in the kitchen. I quickly put them on then Seth led me to his truck. It was even older then Jared's."Skylar meet Shelly, "Seth said pointing to his truck. "Shelly really?" "What it's a good name," I just rolled my eyes and got in .The seats were black leather. It smelled like pine and cigarettes. Seth turned the radio and drove out of the driveway.

We rode in silence About five minutes later we pulled up to what I'm guessing is the diner. It was a small tan brick building with glass doors and a lot of windows. Seth held the door open for me and a little bell went off. He led me to the counter, ignoring all the booths."Mom, "he yelled. A woman in her late forties / early fifties came out of the kitchen. She had long black raven hair. "Skylar, this is my mom Sue, "Sue smiled warmly at me. "So this is the famous Skylar," I just smiled and looked down at my feet. Why they keep introducing me to people? "We'd love to hand out mom but we have to get to school. Can you make us some coffee please?" He said smiling like a little kid. "Sure sweetheart. I'll be right back," she smiled at me then went back into the kitchen. "She's nice," I said quietly. "Yeah and she makes some badass coffee," I laughed. Sue brought us and we were on our way to school.

########################################################

We pulled up to school and my breath sped up. This is my first time at school since the thing with Tyler. Seth reached over grabbing my hand and I flinched. He looked hurt like they always do. "Sky, you'll be fine. I promise," I just looked at him for a minute then nodded. Someone tapped on the window making me jump. It was Paul. My heart started beating faster. Seth looked at me with a knowing smile. Before I could question him Paul opened the door smiling. "Hey," he said. "Hi,"I said quietly. "Um well I'm going to go to class. Sky, Paul will walk you. Bye."Seth winked then ran towards another car. I stared after then jumped out of the truck I mean 'Shelly'.

As we walked around the truck the whispers started, everyone was staring. The guys including Seth were all smiling which made me blush and look down. This didn't stop all the way into school and down the hallway. Paul walked me to English and followed me in. I took my seat in the back and started getting my stuff out of my bag. "Class I'm sure you all know Paul Marks. He's going to be in this is class for now on," What! "Why don't you sit next to Skylar,"What! "Welcome back Skylar," Mr. Collins said smiling warmly at me. I smiled and nodded. Paul took the empty seat next to me. "Okay I want you all to write an essay about the person who you look up to the most, "Most of the class groaned. "Ph come on it won't be that bad. The student with the best essay wins a $5000 scholarship to the school of their choice. It's due next Monday. Get writing." It didn't take me 30 seconds to figure out who I was going to write about. My mom. I was brought out of my writing by Paul shaking me. "You going to stay here all day," he said laughing. I looked at the clock 8:01 then I looked at my four finished pages. "Wow when did that happen?" "I tried to get your attention. You kind of zoned out." "Sorry," I said picking up my stuff. "You ready," I answered trying to slide my bag on my shoulder but Paul took it and slid it on his. He motioned for me to follow.

Paul quietly waked me to trig. He put my bag on my desk. Then he turned to me "Sadly I'm not smart enough for this class. I'll see you after okay?" he said laughing. I nodded and he stood there like he was waiting for something but the bell rang and he left without a word. What is up with him? Trig actually went by pretty fast. When I came out Paul was standing across the hall waiting. He walked me to history and sat next to me. "Okay what gives," I asked. "What do you mean," he asked confused. "You weren't in this class before." "Oh well um… I thought you could use a friend, "I don't believe that. "Okay," that ended the conversation for that class.

When class was I practily run to bio. I turned on my I-pod to That's what you get by Paramore. Then Paul came in a seat right next to me. I took my notebook out and started writing.

_Paul, Paul, Paul. He's well what can I say? He's really cute and I get nervous around him. But I don't really think he likes me. I think Jared asked to follow me around to keep Tyler away from me. It really sucks. I gonna Have to say something to him. I just wish he really did like_ _

"Miss Mason, "Paul was shaking my shoulder. "Miss Masen," I took my headphones out. "Yes," I said shyly. "Do you have the answer, Skylar?" "No," I hate when people stare at me. "I'll see you after class, Skylar," bell rang about five minutes later. Everyone left but Paul hung behind. I nodded for him to leave and he did very slowly. "Skylar is everything all right,"Mr. Holiday asked. "Yeah," I lied. "Well is there a reason you're ignoring my teaching?" "No sir. It won't happen again." "Okay. You can go to lunch." I nodded then headed to my lock to drop off my stuff. When I opened it a note fall out._ Miss me? _I looked around, no one was there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Hey guys. Got some special people to , 2skool4cool, stjarna02, kattenalice, saidaNea, anna lily potter, NicoNepenthe, cookiesarecomplicated, Ashes2Dust18, Xhouseofnightgrlx, Hiei's Daisi, MoonWolfRunner, ChristinaAguileraFan, snickerNjellybeanz, & for reading. And special thanks to dark-lelu, xhouseofnightgrlx, BlueEyedCountryGirl, ChristinaAguileraFan, &Teddybear998 for reviewing. :)

-Dani

I put on my game face as I walked into the lunchroom. Who would put that note in my locker? I would think it was Luke or my dad but how would they know where my locker is? I mean it's not like when Luke was here he could have done that, right? No it can't be….

Seth waved me over to the table. "Hi," I only smiled in response. Paul looked at me sadly. "I'm going to get food," I said getting up. A few people stared at me as I bought my small salad & water. When I was just a few feet away I was stopped by someone trying to whisper seductively in my ear. "Did you get my note," I turned & was relieved that it was not my dad or Luke. But that feeling went away as soon as I realized it was Tyler. I dropped my food causing everyone to look at us. "Aw baby don't be like that. You know you want me," cocky bastard. "In your dreams," wow where did that come from? "Yes you are…" "Tyler, I thought we talked about this, "Paul said appearing suddenly behind me. "Right well um… got to go to ya know class & stuff," Tyler all but ran away. "Um thank you," I said to Paul as I walked back to the table.

Seth, Embry, Quil, & Jake all smiled sadly at me. I'm getting really sick of them doing that. "So any plans for tonight," I asked trying to change the subject. "Me, Jake, & Em have to work, "Seth said sadly. "Well Quil you want to hang out tonight?" I don't know why but I feel like hanging out with him today."Um sure why not," he looked at Paul as if he was asking for permission. "Cool, so anything you want to do?" "We could go cliff diving." "ARE YOU CRAZY,"I said a little too loud. "Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said with a wink. I laughed but Paul growled and glared are Quil. What the hell? Quil started to say something but the bell rang.

I walk to Spanish 3 by myself. I don't mind though, its good time to think about well everything. I think Seth and I are going to be good friends. I really do like all of them. Spanish 3 went by in a blur. Paul walked me to study hall. It was REALLY awkward. We sat at the same table and I worked on my English essay. "So who are you writing your essay about," I asked after I caught him staring at me. "Not sure yet but I've got like two weeks, "he smiled at me then looked back down at his paper. "What are you working on," I asked. "Hold on. I just have one last thing to finish….okay, "he showed me a drawing an amazing drawing of…. Me. I had to look twice. It looked just like me. "It's…wow," was all I could say. "Do you like it," he asked like he really needed someone to tell him how good it was. "It's amazing." "Really?" I nodded. "Here it's yours," he said handing it to me. "Thank you," we just looked at each other till the bell rang.

Music, last class of the day. Paul walked me there and introduced me to the teacher, Mr. Robins. "It's nice to meet you Skylar. Are you ready to sing," he said smiling. "What?" "I like to see what I'm working with." "Um, okay," Paul lead me to a table. Jake, Embry, Seth, Quil, Brady, and Collin were all at the table. "You guy are in this class too?" "Yeah it's the only reason I come to school," Collin joked. "So ya ready to sing," Jake asked .That's when I started freaking out. I was so freaked out I didn't even notice Jared and Sam walk in or class start. "Sky, Skylar hello, "Jared waving his hand in front of me face. "What" I said snapping out of it. "Here, I heard you had music and I thought you might need it," he said handing me my guitar. "Plus he want to hear you sing," Sam said smiling. "Skylar, you ready," Mr. Robins asked. "I….um….don't …think," I mumbled. "Come on Sky. You can do it," Jared said pushing me forward. I slowly walked forward and stood at the front of the room. I took a deep breath and sat on the stool.

**(Reflection by Christina Aguilera) **

_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Everyday_

_It's as I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_I am now_

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow_

_I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am _

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be_

_Free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel?_

_Must there be a secrete me_

_I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm_

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

The whole class was looking at me with their jaws on the floor, in shock. Mr. Robins had tears running down his cheeks and I could have sworn I saw Jared rubbing his eyes. Even after the rest of the class snapped out of their daze, the guys still looked shocked. I packed up my guitar and walked back to the guys like nothing happened. "Well I think we all agree that was amazing Skylar. Am I right?" Everyone clapped. I blushed and before I realized what I was doing I hid my face in Paul's chest. I heard Jared laughing and as the bell rang I shot away from Paul, surprised at myself.

After school I rode with Paul and Jared to Sam's where Emily, Leah, and Kim were waiting. I was in living room doing homework with Paul when Jared came in with a camera. Everyone sat on the couch or floor as hooked it up to the TV and hit play. It was a video of…me in music class…today. When did he have a camera? I sat watching myself sing. It was weird. When it was over I went back to my homework but I could feel them staring at me.

I finished my homework and the guys left saying they have to work. Quil drove us to cliff, it was really windy. "I don't think we should do this," he said looking at the water below once we were at the top. I looked over the edge. "I don't think it's that ba..," but was cut off by the wind making me lose my balance and fall off the edge. I heard Quil yelling my name as I fell. When I hit the water I was pulled under instantly. I tried to swim up but was pulled backed under. My head hit something. A rock, I think. Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

"Skylar, Skylar. Please wake up. I need you, please. Don't leave me Skylar," I heard someone say as I tried to open my eyes. I wanted to say something to make their pain go away. "Sky Sky please wake up," Jared? The blackness started to become light. Water tried to leave my lungs and I began to cough it up. Then my eyes fluttered open and I was staring into the most amazing dark brown eyes. I've ever seen those eyes on….Paul? Right then I realized he would not hurt me. I think.

"What happened," I asked blinking from my massive headache. "We were on the cliff and the wind was really rough. It blew too hard and you fall off. I'm so sorry Skylar,"Quil said. I didn't even know he was here."It wasn't your fault Quil. "Can you get up," Jared asked wiping his eyes. "Yeah, I think so," I tried to get up but fell as soon as I stood up. "Yeah I don't think so," Jared picked me and I panicked. "Let me go, put me down, please, "I screamed then started hyperventilating. Jared put me down almost immediately. I curled up in a ball and stared rocking back and forth. Paul looked scared to death, Jared looked hurt, and Quil didn't know what to do. I realized I may have just exposed Luke and my dad. Taking a deep breath I cleared my head and calmed myself down. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I can walk on my own. Are we going to our house?" "Um, no we're going to Sam's. You sure you're okay?" "Yes I said I was fine. Come on," I said walking away. "Um Skylar, it's this way, Quil said awkwardly. "Really," the three of them nodded. "Okay," I turned around and followed Quil and Jared with Paul walking next to me. It was a long walk, even though they were whispering I could still here Jared and Quil talking about me. Plus Paul was watching me the whole way and I'm guessing everyone else will be watching me likes Hawks when they hear.

The second I walked into Sam and Emily's place with the guys all eyes were on me. "Skylar what happened," Emily said grasping. "I feel off the cliff," I said in what I thought was a whisper. "What", Seth and Leah yelled at the same time. I took a step back into the wall. "Yeah…I'm clumsy ...I guess," I really wanted to change the subject. "So what's going on?" "Nothing, are you cold,"Sam asked. "Kind of," I admitted. "You can borrow some of my clothes," Emily offered. "Thanks." "I'll go get them," then she walked down the hall. Everyone just stared at me and when she I quickly took the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. "Skylar you're tiny. My gosh I give you the smallest clothes I had." I look down and they were baggy and decide to change to subject once again. "So...what's up?" "I have a surprise for you," Jared said smiling. "What," I don't like the sound of that. "Well since your birthday is in a week," I cut him off. "Don't remind me," everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "You don't like your birthday," Paul asked. "Not really." "Why?" "I don't know." BANG BANG BANG. Someone was knocking on the door. "Sky can you get the door please. "Sure." I opened the door and standing there was my worst nightmare … my dad.

"Hi sweetie," dad said with the fakest smile I have even seen. I was frozen, "I …um…uh,"was all I could say. "I thought it would be nice for dad to be here for your birthday," Jared said with a giant smile on his face. "How've ya been Jared," my dad said walking around me to hug Jared. "Great how about you? We haven't talked in a while." "I'm good. I've missed my little girl though," he hugged me really tight and it took all I had not to scream. "Hi dad," I said though gritted teeth and Paul noticed. "Um, it's great to see you dad but I'm tired," I said looking at my feet. "Emily do you mind if I crash in the guest room?" "Um no go ahead," she said, probably wondering why I wanted out so bad. "Thanks."

I locked the door and slid down it. That's when I start balling, more like silent sobbing actually. Wouldn't want anyone to hear me. BANG BANG BANG, Someone was knocking again. "Skylar let me in," its dad. I had to let him in, I didn't want to get in trouble and it's not like he can anything to me with everyone downstairs. "How have ya been Skylar,"he started walking closer to me. I walked backwards till the back of my knees hit the bed."Fine," I said though gritted teeth. "Why don't you come downstairs?" "I'm tired." "Skylar come," I could tell he was getting annoyed. "Okay," I followed him downstairs.

For some reason everyone decide to go to my house. I rode in the truck with Jared and dad. I wish I had rode with Paul, Seth and, Jake though. Being the smallest I had to sit in the middle between Jared and my dad….When we got there, dad went to take a shower and unpacked. The rest of us sat in living room. "Skylar there's going to be a bonfire on the beach. You want to come on,"Paul asked. "Um sure."

************Next Day***********

So far today was uneventful; no one at school bothered me. Then I went home and played my guitar while Jared hung out with dad. I have no idea what they were doing and I don't really care, as long as he's away from me. I don't want him here, I don't my birthday to be in 6 days, and I don't want him around Jared and Paul. Though I'm not sure why him being around Paul bugs me. I just don't want a lot of thing to happen but they are. I wrote a pretty intense song about my life today and it helped me feel a little better I guess….

It's about 5 'o'clock and I decided to go get paint for the cabin. Luckily for me there is hardware in La Push and it's about a ten minute walk from the house. I'm pretty sure it's the biggest store in La Push. As soon as I walked in I smelled paint, yet the paint was all the way in the back. After looking at the samples, I decide most of the colors were awful. Well until I saw the dark purple. The same color as my bedroom and the second I saw it ideas started flowing. So I grabbed two gallons of it and one gallon of black. I realized fairly quickly that the paint was going to cost a lot and I would need to find a way to get money soon. After I got the brushes and everything else I would need I walked up to the counter where a Quileute man in his late thirties was standing.

"That will be …waiting your Jared's sister…Skylar right," he said smiling. "Um yeah,"who is this guy? "Oh sorry I'm Chris, Paul's dad," what? "Oh nice to meet you." You too. Paul's here if you want to say hi." "Um no this is sort of a surprise," I lied pointing to the can. "Oh I see do you have a ride? Those cans got to be heavy." "No..." "Hey Paul I'll be right back," he grabbed his keys and motioned for me to follow. I did because I didn't want Paul to see me. We got into his car and I stayed as close to the door as I could. Neither of us said a word and after about three minutes we were at the house. "So how much for the paint?" "It's on the house." "Are you sure?" "Absolutely tell your brother I said hi." "I will."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Oh My Gosh! It's chapter 10 finally, I can't believe this story is so popular. Lol I'm really about to start crying. Thank you guys much. Hugs for you all. This is going to being a super long chapter. I would like to thank these people for adding me and my story to their alerts and favorites.**Vamyland**,** Venetiangr192**, **lost little wolf, BlondBanana, Ebony Hallow, blackangel187, Mauri night, ToxicFireStarter, Lostxinxblue, Tasha10090,Pixiecropse,xXSatanSkittlesXx,missshannonwhite,Wickedy Spilt, Rainbow square, irish-pixie-818,JinLing,Kaototchi,BuleberriesAreAwesome,Paidyndark, thorlexy,Flsweet82,elljiot,AkiraTheDarkHuntress, PotionGirl1992,Wolfscale3857,** **bellascorpiona, faaiwys7**, **PANDAFiiED,** **b10nd3y** , **dallo33 Shamille101** **JAB-Tribe-Freak** **and OutWithSociety.**

**Venetiangr192: Skylar will tell someone… eventually. I'm glad you liked it! :) Sorry the update took so long.**

**BlueEyedCountryGirl: Glad you liked it! **

**lil-miss-KayCee: Thanks for being so understanding. I'm super happy you liked it. You always put so much thought into your reviews. And I love it! **

**FLSweet82: I'm you found it! I love getting new readers. **

**WolfScale3857: Awesome! ****Thanks so glad you liked it. Sorry the update took so long.**

**NikkixxBabii: Thanks! Keep reading **

** : Thanks a million! Look out for more! **

**I own nothing except Skylar, Her dad, Luke and the plot**

I managed to get the cans of the paint under my bed without Jared or my dad noticing. I took a very long shower, till Jared yelled for me to hurry up. This bonfire seemed somewhat important to the guys for whatever reason, so I decide to dress up …a little. I put on gray skinny jeans, a black tank top and, a purple and black flannel button-up shirt. For my hair I decided for once to curl it and wear a black beanie. I put on purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. After spraying on perfume, I looked in the mirror. The girl staring didn't look anything like me. "Skylar come on," Jared yelled. "Be down in a second." I put on black socks and gray converses and left my room.

"Ok let's go," I said walking towards the door. "Hey Sky you mind walking with me," dad asked. "Um I guess not," I answered as smoothly as I could. "See you guys there," Jared Said getting in his truck. We started walking and dad didn't say anything for a while. "Did you tell him," dad finally said. "What?" "Did you tell him," he asked again with gritted teeth. "Not yet," I said without thinking. He turned and grabbed me by my arm, hard. "You tell ANYONE, I will kill and trust me you will die slowly you understand," he yelled in my face. I nodded and he let go of my arm. I took a deep breath and started walking. We didn't say anything the rest of the walk.

"Finally Skylar's her…whoa," Seth said. Everyone was staring at me. Paul's jaw dropped and everyone else was smiling while I stood there blushing. Dad shoved me forward and I walked closer to the group. Jacob was the first to come up to me. "Come on Skylar, I want to meet my dad." I looked at my dad then followed Jacob and of course dad was right behind me. Probably making sure I don't rat him out. Jake led me to an older man in a wheelchair. "Ah so this is the famous Skylar," he said smiling. "She's beautiful," he said to someone behind me, Paul. "It's nice to meet you," dad coughed loudly beside me. "Oh this is my dad. Um, dad this is…" "Billy," Jake's dad said smiling and held his hand out to dad. "John," dad said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Well I believe it's time to start the legends." "Well I can't stay, got errands to run. It was nice meeting you," dad kissed my head and left, glaring.

"Come on. Billy's about to start," Paul said. He led me to a log and we sat down. Billy cleared his throat and everyone became silent. _**"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because we have always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting-that came later. First, we were spirit warriors.**_

"_**In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.**_

"_**Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.**_

"_**He and all his warriors left the ship-not their bodies but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirit back to our harbor. **_

"_**They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camp; they could make great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.**_

"_**Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.**_

"_**The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.**_

"_**Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.**_

"_**But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors-a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.**_

"_**Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.**_

"_**Even in times of peace, the spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.**_

"_**One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.**_

"_**Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.**_

"_**Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape-he had his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands. **_

"_**Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.**_

"_**Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began-Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden-seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on-something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.**_

"_**Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.**_

"_**All the stories tell us it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed-never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.**_

"_**The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony though the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.**_

"_**And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.**_

"_**As one, the man and wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.**_

"_**Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.**_

"_**As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf-the animal waited tamely for his return-to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. **_

"_**At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body. **_

"'_**Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed. **_

"_**Yut jumped back to his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.**_

"_**Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the great wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.**_

"_**Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and –before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa-transformed into a man. **_

"_**The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.**_

"_**Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. **_

"_**The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of spirit travels. He knew it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more. **_

"_**From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were the spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.**_

"_**Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.**_

"_**That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story….," **_Everyone's heads shifted to look at me and Paul, who had his arm wrapped around me. When I realized this, I moved away and Paul shook his head at Billy. He sighed, "_**But that's all for tonight."**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. I'm back. For now on I promise to update every other Saturday. I'm going to work really hard to keep that promise. Anyway here's your update enjoy

Chapter 11

"So what do ya think," Jared asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "About what?" Everyone was giving me weird looks. "The legends?" "Oh um they were…interesting," it sounded more like a question. "Interesting," Paul asked. "I mean it's cool but it's just a story. I'm not into the whole fairytale creatures' thing," I shrugging. I got even more weird looks. "Skylar will you come take a walk with me, Paul said looking hopeful. I looked around the fire at everyone. Leah, Emily, and Kim were smiling encouragingly at me. Jared and most of the guys were leaning forward waiting for my answer. Billy and Old Quil just stared blankly at me. Sighing I said "Sure," awkwardly and let him help me up.

"You really didn't like the legends," Paul asked after we walked for a while. "Oh no I did," I responded quickly. I didn't mean to offend them. "So you guys are werewolves?" "What," he said loudly, he looked panicked. "The Legends. Your people come from wolves. Doesn't that make you a werewolf," I joked. Paul smiled,"Yeah. What do ya know? Skylar Masen has a sense of humor." "Ha ha ha so funny," I said sarcastically. "Let's play 20 questions," he said excitedly. "Why," I asked confused. "Because I wanna know you," I couldn't meet his eyes. "Okay."

AN: Paul: UNDERLINED Skylar:** Bold**

"I'll start. Favorite color?

"**Dark Purple. Yours?" **

"Blue."

"**Favorite season?"**

"Summer."

"**Fall." **I don't have to try so hard to hide the bruises.

"**Favorite thing to do?"**

"Work on cars."

"**Really?"**

"Yeah I just like fixing things. What about you ?

"**Playing my guitar." **

"How did you get into that?"

"**My mom. I have even have the same kind of guitar that mom had. Um… favorite,"** I started to say before I tripped over a log. I felt myself falling but the ground never came. Looking up I realized how close Paul was. And he was getting closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my lips. I know I shouldn't have but I let his lips touch mine. He kissed me with his soft lips and I found myself kissing him back and enjoying it.

'Luke's going to kill you,' was the only thought in my head as I pulled away. I felt tears run down my face as thought about what might happen to me. But when I saw the concerned and fear on Paul's face I lost it, tears falling heavily down my fall. "Skylar... I," he stared. "I need to go," I said before turning and running down the beach. "SKYLAR," he yelled. But I kept running with him following me, until I saw the guys again. I ran to Jared, "I need to go. Now." "Skylar, what's wrong," he asked glaring at Paul. "I need to go," I said forcefully. "Skylar…," Leah said and I then realize everyone was watching. "Please," I begged Jared. He sighed, "Okay."

Jared left for work right after checking to see that I was okay. Which by the way I still don't know where he works or what he does. Anyway Jared was pretty freaked out about what happened at the beach. It took almost 20 minutes to convince him that I wasn't going to off myself.

"_I'm so confused. What the hell do I do now? Why would Paul kiss me? Does he like me? Do I like him? No we just got caught up in the moment. Even if I did like him, which I don't there is no way he could like me. The quiet emo girl who cuts herself. Come on never going to happen. Then there's Luke. Yeah he's going to kill me. Why would Paul kiss me when he knows I have a boyfriend? Why would I let him? I have no idea what I was …"_

**Bam**, my door flew slammed against the wall of my room. I quickly threw my notebook under my bed before looking to see who it is was. Once again fate decided to screw me. Standing at my door with a creepy smile on his face and a beer bottle in his hand, my dad. I backed myself into the headboard attempting to get away from him as he walked closer to me. "Wow Skylar you sure have gotten pretty," he slurred running his hand up my leg. "Don't touch me," I forced out as I slapped his hand away. That wasn't my smartest move. His face went from creepy to angry.

"You little bitch," he yelled. The force of his fist hitting my cheek knocked me off the bed. "You." Kick. "Will." Kick. "Do." Kick. "Whatever." Kick "I" Kick. "Tell." Kick. "You." Kick "To." Kick "Do." Kick. He left after spitting on me and laughing. I forced myself on my knees before I realize the pain this was going to cause me. I fell onto my back struggling to breathe.

After a little while some of the pain faded but not much. I finally found the strength to stand up. I stumbled and the pain was unbearable but I forced myself to stay standing. A few, minutes later I was able to walk to the bathroom (barely) and I was appalled by what I saw. A purple bruise covered my entire right cheek. Holding my breath I lifted up my shirt to inspect what I assumed was the worst of the damage. I was right. The skin by my ribs was completely black, blue and purple.

Shaking I put my shirt down and reached for the thing that helps me in situations like these, my knife. I shakily put it to my skin and cut. Three long cuts down both my arm and thighs. I smiled at the pain and blood. At least I can control this. I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body till the bleeding stopped. Then after wrapping my ribs and getting dressed I went to bed.

**NEXT DAY – 5 DAYS TILL BIRTHDAY**

An awkward silence filled the truck as Jared pulled up to the school. I haven't said a word since he dropped me off at his house last night. I reached the door handle but hesitated when I felt Jared eyes on me. "Skylar," he said but stopped when I didn't look at him. The bell rang and I got out of the truck without looking back. The guys were all standing by the door watching me but I just kept walking. This is going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Thanks for the follows and favorites:** Team Major Whitlock, MVC Z DarkNinja, WolvePackForever, purplesweet2, Lalarose, Stjarna12,** **aliciaheredia5,** **kaylathedragonwitch, LittleMissBeth96, canadian shorebird, neshasouthport, BookLover695, RougeReaper, katiesparks21, almp15, applepieisyummy, sydneyannawhite, nerd in me, Willstora20, paperdoll11789,** **KK Jace, angel38380, winstonwolfe,** **malfoysmirks, Stellabella96,** **Clara-Raine, peacesista123,** **Jewels47, princessofdarknessmylove,** **TeamTamani, madiorosee,CharleyBluee, Alanna of Stormhold, mellowlioness, and ,blueandsilver. Phoenix.**

**Neko-fire demon tempest: **** Jared really is just trying to get Skylar to open up by bringing people he thinks she trusts around even though he doesn't like Luke. It will be a little bit before they find out. I feel like a lot of stories were people are abused others find out too quickly and it's not how I think it really works. Thanks for reviewing! **

**KK Jace: Thanks so much! I have been trying really hard to make it different from other stories I have read. I'll try to get updates out faster. Glad you liked it! **

**WolfScale3857: So glad to hear from you again. Super happy you love my story. Reviews like you are why I write. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**Venetiangrl92: I will try to update faster but no promises. High school and just life in general sometimes gets in the way. Hope to hear your thoughts again soon. **

**dark-lelu: So sorry for the long wait. I really wish I had the time to update constantly but sadly I don't . **** But I am really glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! **

**BlueEyedCountryGirl: You are awesome. I can always expect a review from you and it makes me feel great. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**Jewels47: Thanks . I'm always worried my characters won't be realistic. Glad you liked it! Just wait this chapter is going to be real exciting. I hope lol. **

**WolvePackForever: I'm glad that you liked that I put the stories in the last chapter. It took a long time to type and I think it kind of made me really hesitant to write again but I'm back. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**Team Major Whitlock: It's ok. I'm the worst when it comes to remembering to review. I'm glad you decided to. Hope to hear from you again. Enjoy **

**Kaylathedragonwitch: Wow really I'm glad. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hope it's still you favorite. **

I walked slowly to my locker feeling eyes on me the whole way. You would think that after a couple of days of being at this school people would get tired of staring at me. Where is the big celebrity break-up when I need it? Opening my locker I waited hoping another note wouldn't fall out. Luckily no note appeared; maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

*Skip to Lunch*

How do you explain to the guy you might (I said might) have a crush on that you can't talk to him, let alone be with him, because your abusive boyfriend will literally kill you? I have absolutely no idea. Ever since that kiss after the bonfire the way I feel about Paul has…changed? Who am I kidding, I knew this was coming. Paul has been trying to talk to me all day but I cannot risk him realizing that there is a part of me that is scared and uninterested in Luke. I'll just have to try harder.

"So what are we doing for your birthday, babe," Quil said once everyone sat down. "I already told you guys. I don't want to do anything." "Wait, what girl doesn't want to do anything for her 16th birthday," Embry asked in disbelief. "This one, I just don't see the point. Don't people stop having birthday parties when they are like ten?" "Um… no most people ever stop having birthday parties," Paul said. I just looked at him before saying, "Well I'm not most people."

*****MusicClass*****

"Ok class listen up," Mr. Robins said trying to get the loud student's attention right after the bell rang for music class to start. Everyone took their seats and for the first time all day it was quiet. "As most of you know this Friday is the first showcase of the year." My classmates, mostly girls, cheered excitedly. "The showcase is where students from all my classes perform a song of their choice, as long as it is school appropriate. You can perform in a group or by yourself and all the ticket sales go to a charity. The money from this showcase will be going to the children's hospital in Forks. So be prepared and have fun." The room filled with the sound of people making groups and talking about songs. Fantastic, another reason to hate this school. "Skylar, would you come here please," Mr. Robins asked. Sighing I got up and walk over to him. "Skylar I know you just got here and this was probably your first time hearing about it but do you have any idea what you're going to do for the showcase?" "Do I have to do it," I asked hopefully. "Yes, Skylar you have one of the best voices I have ever heard. You can do this." "Ok, I'll figure something out." "Thank you, Skylar." "Of course, sir," luckily the bell rang.

*Jared's House*

I rode home in Seth's truck with him and when we got to the house I walked I found Luke talking to my dad and Jared while the rest of the guys just sat around awkwardly. "There's my beautiful birthday girl," Luke said walking up and pulling me into a long kiss._ 'Kiss him back. Be convincing.'_ The kiss lasted way too long and I know he only did that because Paul was there. "It's not my birthday yet," I said shyly pulling away. He then pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you," he said in my ear way too loudly. "I missed you too," I mumbled.

"Okay, well Sky I'm going to the store with dad and the guys are going out. Emily is stopping by in a bit to drop off some cookies. So keep an eye out for her, ok?" "Yeah," I said pulling out of Luke's reach smiling. "Ok…see ya," Jared said uncomfortably. "Bye," the guys all got up and headed for the door. My dad and Luke shared a look before he walked out of the door leaving just Luke, Paul, and I left. But Paul just glared at Luke and followed the others out the door.

I stood there listening to the cars starting and pulling out of the driveway. Turning around I saw a look on Luke's face I couldn't understand. "So any plans for your birthday?" "Um… no I don't want to do anything but knowing Jared and Paul they'll do something." The calm look left Luke's face and was replaced with a look of anger. "You're pretty close with him huh?" "Yeah he is my brother." "Don't act stupid! I meant Paul," he said with gritted teeth while getting closer. "No, not at all," I stuttered out. _SLAP. _ "Don't lie to me. I saw you in the woods. You were kissing him you slut," he punched me and I heard the pop echo though the air. "It wasn't what it looked like, Luke please," I begged. He shoved me to the ground the stood over me. "Stop lying," he said before spitting on me. He then started kicking me in my already damaged ribs. "Please," I cried struggling from the pain. "SKYLAR," Emily was standing in the doorway and everything went black.

**Paul's Pov**

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz. _"Ugh," I groaned as the buzzing interrupted my much needed sleep. _Buzz…Buzz._ "Go away," but once again I heard the buzzing and forced myself to answer my phone. "Hello," I spat angrily into the phone. "Paul," Sam's voice said sounding concerned. "What's wrong," I asked sitting up quickly. "You need to get to Forks Hospital right now. It's Skylar." I couldn't breathe, "On my way." I hang up and ran to the wood where I quickly stripped and tied to clothes to my ankle before phasing.

"_What's wrong," _Quil's voice entered my head. I replayed the conversation with Sam in my head._ "It's bad I can tell,"_ I said picking up speed._ "We're coming with you,"_ Seth said. _ What am I going to do," I asked myself desperately. "Dude, I'm sure she will be fine," _Embry said. _ "How do you know that?_ " No one answered but it didn't matter because I was already outside the hospital. I quickly phased, put my clothes on, and ran inside.

"I'm looking for Skylar Masen," I said walking up to the front desk. "She's on the third floor room 312." I ran to the stairs and up to the room without looking back. "What happened? Where is she," I asked as soon as I saw Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam. "Paul, calm down," Sam ordered. "Don't tell me to calm down. What happened," I asked again then Emily spoke up.

"I was bringing the cookies over. When I got out of the car I heard Skylar screaming. I ran in and when I opened the door," she stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "When I opened the door Skylar was on the floor and Luke was kicking her in the ribs. I yelled for her, then Luke ran out the door and Skylar blacked out. I called _911_ then I called Sam. Paul I'm so sorry."

While she was telling the story the rest of the pack arrived which was good because they had to hold me back. "I'm going to kill son of a …", but I was interrupted by the smell of vampire. I turned around and saw Carlisle. "How is she," Jared asked beside me. Sighing he began to list her injuries, "She 3 broken and 2 crack ribs, a conclusion and bruises all over her body. She should recover fine…physically. Charlie is looking Luke right now but nothing so far. He won't get far. "Everyone around me sighed but I could tell he was hiding something. "What aren't you saying?" He hesitated, "Well you know about the cutting but um… where is your dad, Jared?" "I don't know his phone is dead, I guess." "Well um… I'm really not supposed to tell you but… ok I found bruising on her inner thigh. Handprints actual. That along with what looks like some tearing…it appears Skylar has been rape…more than once."


End file.
